Mentir duele
by moni weasley delacour
Summary: Spencer amaba a Toby, pero todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Mentir dolía, en su caso mucho, porque debido a las mentiras su relación había terminado. *Alerta Spoiler capitulo 3x16*


Desearía nunca haber visto esa credencial, porque al hacerlo todo su mundo se derrumbo. La cena de aniversario quedaba en segundo plano, se había esmerado mucho, pero con lo que había descubierto no estaba de ánimos para nada. Todo lo que habían vivido, que en algún momento pareció real, tan solo se volvía en una amarga mentira.

Una mentira en la que ella había vivido todo ese tiempo, se sentía traicionada, no entendía como alguien a quien amaba tanto, pudiera ocultarle algo así y haberle hecho tanto daño. No sabía cuando había empezado, ni porque, solo sabía que necesitaba verlo, escuchar de él lo que estaba pasando, tan solo quería creer que todo había sido un malentendido, que nada de eso era real.

Se quedo un momento tendida en el suelo, dejando caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas, y sintiéndose vacía. Se levanto suavemente y empezó a caminar vagamente, parecía que su alma se había desvanecido y su cuerpo solo se movía por inercia, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, como si fuera de vidrio y se podría romper en cualquier momento.

En el trayecto hacia su casa no pudo pensar en nada más que en lo que le esperaba al llegar. Entro sin hacer ruido y mientras se dirigía a la cocina, fue ahí donde lo vio. El no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. ¿Era eso algo bueno?, ya ni sabía que era lo que estaba bien en ese momento, solo quería terminarlo.

Lucia el mismo traje negro que algunas veces había visto, el cual aun le provocaba escalofríos. Solamente necesitaba que se diera vuelta, para descubrir que no era el, porque eso es lo que Spencer quería creer, que no era el chico del cual estaba enamorada y por el que había hecho tanto, solo necesitaba comprobarlo.

Tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar, las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos y notaba su voz quebradiza.

-¿Es esto lo que buscabas?-le pregunto señalando las llaves y al mismo minuto tirándolas.

Y fue entonces cuando el encapuchado se giro y pudo observarlo mejor. Era Toby, el chico que la había cuidado y amado por mucho tiempo, con el cual compartió tantos momentos, y que tenía el rostro tierno, como solía decirle, pero no ahora. El que estaba enfrente suyo, era uno totalmente diferente.

Toby se le acerco y ella no pudo hacer nada más que tratar de contener sus lágrimas.

-Spencer…-la llamo en un tono seco.

Fue ahí cuando todas sus ilusiones se desvanecieron y se dio cuenta de quien se encontraba al frente. Alzó su mano y la estampo en la mejilla del chico, al no pareció importarle, tal vez pensaba que se lo merecía, al menos eso era lo que Spencer tenía en su mente.

Recordó cuando lo volvió a ver después del baile de mascaras, cuando termino todo el terror con Mona, cuando lo vio sintió como una sonrisa llegaba a su rostro, pero al instante la disimulo y fue ahí cuando ella alzo su mano también, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que había hecho hace unos momentos, pero en ese entonces Toby la había parado, la abrazo acercándola hacia él, para luego besarle.

Notaba la diferencia entre esos dos momentos y una lagrima traicionera escapo por su rostro. ¿Qué tan diferente era el Toby de ese entonces con el que veía ahora?

-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?-volvió a preguntarle con el mismo tono y una mirada fría.

Ella le enseño la credencial de Radley y pudo ver el rostro del chico, así supo que todo era verdad, la había engañado por todo ese tiempo.

Escucho a su madre llamándole, se dio la vuelta un momento y al regresar, el se había ido. Al ver a su madre, no pudo más que tirarse en sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente y así paso toda la noche.

Se sentía como una tonta de quien se habían burlado por tanto tiempo. Daba vueltas en su cama tratando de dormir, pero sabía que no lo conseguiría hasta poder hablar con Toby y que le diga alguna respuesta, aclarar el asunto. Aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia el apartamento del castaño.

Al llegar ahí, llamó a la puerta.

-Se que estas ahí.-le hablo, al no recibir respuesta alguna, trató de abrirla, pero estaba bloqueada.

-Podrías… ¿Podrías decirme que lo que vi esta noche no era real?-le pregunto entre sollozos.

Fue ahí, cuando nadie habló, que Spencer rompió en llanto otra vez.

-Por favor, solo dime que hay más de la historia, que hay algo que ignoro… por favor Toby… por favor Toby.-le dijo exaltada entre llanto.

Era como si eso fuera lo único que podía decir, se dejo caer en el suelo, estaba devastada por lo que ocurría.

Nunca había pensado que alguien pudiera llorar tanto, estaba segura que si algún miembro del club la viera como estaba ahora, seguro pensaría mal de ella, era una Hastings, se suponía que siempre debía estar altiva y sonriente, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada, solo quería escuchar su voz dándole explicaciones y esperando que todo pudiera arreglarse.

Después de todo, eso no iba a suceder. Se quedo tumbada en el suelo, llorando, porque a quien más amaba había desaparecido. Quería culpar a todas esas mentiras que se habían interpuesto entre ellos.

Mentir dolía, en su caso mucho, porque debido a las mentiras su relación había terminado.

* * *

El fanfic esta inspirado en el capitulo 3x16 de la serie Pretty Little Liars.

Espero que lo disfruten. :)


End file.
